The Twilight 25: Round 7
by k8ln713
Summary: A one-shot and drabble challenge based on 25 adages/idioms/famous sayings (does not have to be literal to the adage). Mainly BxE and different POVs. Various scenarios for prompts. Rated M just because. One post a day till it's complete! Hope you like! Visit thetwilight25 . com for more info.
1. Prompt 1: Blood is thicker than water

**A.N.: Hey everyone! So this is my second time entering The Twilight 25! Hope you like Round 7! This time the prompts were adages, which are short but memorable sayings expressing a general truth. Surprisingly they weren't that hard to write to like I originally thought.**

**So since I only have to write two more, and they're prompts 21 and 23, I'm gonna start posting my entries now, posting one a day till I'm done. I really hope you like what I wrote! Also c****heck out my Round 6 entries (fanfiction dot net/s/7895055/1) if you want to. Those were written to 25 picture prompts based on 25 locations from the Twilight books/movies.**

**Visit thetwilight25 dot com for more info on The Twilight 25!**

**And as always please review! :D I may not write an AN for each one, so this I'm just saying it now for all the entries :)**

**Disclaimer (for all entries as well): I don't own Twilight.**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **1 – Blood is thicker than water.

**Pen Name: **k8ln713

**Pairing/Character(s): **Edward/Bella

**Rating: **M

I was _so_ thirsty.

Nothing would be able to quench my thirst but that dark red substance.

Yes… blood would be the only thing.

Water would not suffice.

It's gotta be blood.

And precisely _her _blood.

I don't know why, but it's what called to me.

No one else in this crowded club even held a candle to this woman who was dancing not five feet away.

I pulled her away from her partner, and she went willingly with me.

Pulling her outside, I pushed her up against a wall, kissing, sucking, then biting.

And drank.

Now I was satisfied.


	2. Prompt 2: Tis better to have loved

**A.N.: Entry numero dos! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **2 - 'Tis better to have loved and lost

than never to have loved at all.

**Pen Name: **k8ln713

**Pairing/Character(s): **Bella/Edward

**Rating: **M

I wish I could say that we were still together.

But we aren't.

To me, being with him was the most amazing thing ever.

But then he had to leave.

I don't regret the times we had because every moment with him this past summer was worth it.

Even though he hurt me by saying he couldn't be with me anymore.

That being together apart would hurt.

But trying to make it work would make us stronger.

I guess it wasn't meant to be.

At least I had a chance to love him rather than not feel love at all.


	3. Prompt 3: Good things come to those who

**A.N.: Hey! So here's number three! It's a one shot entry so it's a long one. There's a few of them, but there's mostly drabbles. **

**I got a couple of pics and I'll post them soon on my blog - k8ln713fanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**Hope you like & as always please review! :D **

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **3 – Good things come to those who wait.

**Pen Name: **k8ln713

**Pairing/Character(s): **Bella/Edward

**Rating: **M

Edward was getting antsy.

He's been hinting at me that he wanted us to have sex for almost a year. We've been together for a little more than a year. But it isn't him that's looking for me to give up my virginity with him.

Oh no.

He wants to lose _his_ virginity to me.

That's right, I'm not the virgin in this relationship. That's not to say that I've had a million partners or anything. I've only had sex with one person, my ex from Phoenix, and only a few times at that. He dumped me when he found out I was moving to Forks because he didn't want to keep up with a long distance relationship. Of course I had a feeling he wasn't all that faithful, especially since before I left we hadn't slept together in three months while we've been together for about nine.

Even if he hadn't dumped me, I was going to dump him because of my gut feeling, that he wasn't all that good in bed anyway, and I didn't love him.

But I love Edward.

We've been together since I practically arrived in Forks for my senior year of high school. He and our friends, Emmett and Jasper, played football for our school, but surprisingly they weren't the asshole jocks like Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley were. Unlike those two jerks, Edward, Jazz and Em knew that school was more important and they needed to keep up with their work in order to stay on the team and hope for scholarship money, whether for academic or sports.

On my first day at Forks High, I felt so awkward because I was the new girl and it was senior year. Seriously? I had one more year of school and I suddenly move there to live with my dad. But all turned out great by second period when Alice, Edward's sister, said she'd be my friend. And she has been my best friend since then.

At lunch I got to know the others, Emmett, his girlfriend, Rosalie, and Jasper, Alice's boyfriend. And, of course, Edward.

I knew he was someone different from the second I laid eyes on him. And he couldn't take his eyes off me. I want to say it was love at first sight, but it wasn't that yet. But there was definitely attraction and a spark between us whenever he touched my hand or arm. And conversation between us went on infinitely that we needed to be reminded what time it was so we were never late for class or that we needed to go to sleep because it'd be almost midnight when we quit talking on the phone.

After about two months in Forks, Edward got up the nerve to just ask me out. Not that I couldn't do it either, but honestly, I was gonna just up and ask him when he opened his mouth to. From then on out, it was history.

We went on dates every weekend, day or night, we talked all the time on the phone or on Skype, spent vacations with each other, group dates with the others, and a million other things. We simply could not get enough of each other!

His kisses were heart stopping, his touch was magnetizing… _ungh!_ He was just so amazing and then just amazing for me. I knew he felt the same about me.

It wasn't long before we spoke those three little words. I guess we've just been holding it in for so long, never realizing it was love until that the reason our hearts beat so quickly when we were in each other's presence and that it almost hurt when we were apart that it was because we loved each other.

We were the apparent power couple in Forks High. I gained popularity through association, but like I gave a fuck about being popular. I was just happy to have Edward and my friends. I didn't take advantage of the status I gained, unlike a few other girls who I'd like to call S-L-U-T-S. People flocked to me because they liked how I was actually nice and wouldn't be manipulative. Same thing with Edward and my friends.

Of course we went to prom together and at that point, Edward and I had been together for a little more than six months and like my ex, he was hinting that he wanted for us to go all the way. My ex pushed me to give in sooner than Edward did, but Edward was still a little more excited about prom than I expected, and that was because of the cliché it stood for.

Edward knew I wasn't a virgin like he was. We confided in each other when we were discussing us having sex. I told him that though I loved him, I wanted to wait a bit longer because I rushed into it so quickly with my ex all because he pushed me to give in. Edward told me he didn't want to push me, but he really wanted us to be intimate soon. Obviously he thought prom night was _the_ night, but I shook my head when he said if I was ready to head upstairs to the hotel room, not being subtle by any means when wiggling his eyebrows.

I explained to him once again that it was still too soon. We argued, but he understood my point. We were young and I wasn't going anywhere. We were almost nineteen and were both going to USC, him on a football scholarship, so it wasn't like we'd never see each other. I wasn't going to deny him forever, but I did tell him good things come to those who wait, and I promised him that when we did make love, 'cause 'having sex' sounds impersonal since we're in love, it'd be worth the wait.

It's not like we didn't fool around at all. Edward's seen me naked, and I saw how gorgeous he was with no clothes on. Football sure did his body magnificently. I know what it's like to feel his mouth on me and his fingers pumping in and out of my pussy, and my blow jobs are other-worldly, though he can't say he's had much experience with that either. But we do enough that I'm not completely holding out on him.

Well now it was a little more into a year in our relationship. We finished our first semester in college and were heading back to Forks for the break we get in between semesters. Unfortunately we couldn't sneak around all too much because my dad would have a coronary if he ever found out that we had our sleepovers in my room when he didn't know all this time. I'm sure my dad would keep an extra eye on me since it's been three months since I moved to California for school, knowing Edward was there with me.

And like I said… Edward was getting antsy. He never really expected me to hold out on him this long, but every time I denied him what he wanted, I told him time and time again that good things come to those who wait. He would be satisfied with my answer because he'd get something else in return, but taking that big step with sex I want to be real special. My past times it wasn't special at all and I really wished I waited to give up my virginity until I moved to Forks and met Edward because I loved him and not my ex.

So that was why I didn't want to rush into it. I wanted it to be special for the both of us. As if we were both virgins giving ourselves to each other for the first time.

But now I was ready. I wanted to be with him completely, and us making love will seal it all, that we love each other so much and we're not going to fall apart.

Edward asked me that I come over to his house Christmas Eve because his parents would be at some Christmas party for the hospital – which means we'd be alone. All. Alone.

I already planned that during this break I'd do something special for us both and would end the night with us making love for the first time. But knowing that this was our chance to actually be alone for a whole night, with no interruptions, I was taking it. Besides, I can say that us finally being together would be a gift for Edward that he can't open up the next day.

Before heading to Forks, I'd gone shopping and found a sexy bra and panty set that just screamed holiday to me and something that I felt Edward would enjoy. He's never seen me in really nice lingerie before, only in my pretty bras and panties. I want his eyes to bug out when he sees me in this. And now I was able to put it to good use.

So when Edward called, asking me to spend the night with him, I immediately agreed and started pulling out the lingerie as he laughed on the phone, telling me he'd pick me up in an hour. I already had showered, so I just picked out a wine colored cami, a black sweater and a skirt that had black and red in it – I wanted to look nice since he also told me that our plans consisted of him actually making this like a date night for us. I also scrunched up my hair and did a light makeup application, sticking my black eyeliner and a dark berry lipstick in my purse for later. I was gonna look nice for now, but Edward's gift was gonna look naughty and sultry.

I had the lingerie packed in my overnight bag, along with necessities for the night, pajamas to go downstairs in, and on outfit for tomorrow night, and then I waited in the living room for Edward to arrive. My dad was pulling the Christmas Eve shift that went on until Christmas morning, so he wasn't home. He was allowing me to spend the night at Edward's, trusting me since I was an adult, and that he'd see me the next day when he came over to the Cullen's'.

Finally, Edward rang the doorbell and I rushed over to the door, pulling it open.

"Hey, baby. Merry Christmas Eve," he said.

"Merry Christmas Eve, Edward," I replied, leaning up to kiss him. Our kiss lasted a bit longer and I was practically ripping out Edward's hair because I wanted to keep feeling the pleasure of kissing him, though I wanted a different kind of pleasure now. "I'm ready to go."

"Yeah, let's go." He took my bag in one hand and with the other pulled me outside. After locking up, we ran to the car and drove off. Within ten minutes we arrived to his gorgeous home that was already decorated to the nines for the holidays. I then remembered that Alice was back in town from New York with Jasper, so wouldn't they be here? But he clarified that Alice was having her own date night with Jazz, so they wouldn't be disturbing us for a while. I liked that.

I helped Edward make dinner, and occasionally he'd spontaneously pull me into his arms and we'd dance to the Christmas music playing from the stereo. After dinner we settled in the living room and turned on a movie, steering clear of cliché holiday movies because we wanted to maintain our tradition of watching them together tomorrow before we had dinner. This would be our second Christmas and we'd like to keep up with what we agreed to last year.

But I didn't want to watch movies all night… or at all really. I wanted Edward… now!

So as we sat side by side, me pretending to watch, I would move closer to him or touch him. I even kissed his neck. Finally, with all the squirming he was doing because he was getting aroused, he just stood up and pulled me behind him till we were upstairs in his room.

With the door closed and locked, I started attacking him, pulling off his shirt and unzipping his jeans so I could touch his hard cock that was trapped in his boxer briefs. All Edward was doing was rushing to remove his clothes, but I stopped him.

"Wait a minute, baby. I have a gift for you," I said.

He whined, pouting. "Bella, tomorrow is Christmas. You can give me your gift then. Just let me–"

"Uh uh… this gift is not allowed to be opened tomorrow because it's entirely inappropriate. It's a very special gift, something you've wanted for a long time. And it coincides with what you want right now. Edward… I want us to make love tonight, but I want to make it very special. As I told you time and time again that good things come to those who wait… well, I want you to _come_ when you see me in this gift I want you to unwrap."

His eyes widened, he was so excited. I giggled and kissed his lips. "I'll be right back," I murmured before moving away from him and grabbing my overnight bag and locking myself in the bathroom. As I changed into the lingerie, also pulling out a big red ribbon that I want him to pull off me, I heard him running around his room for some reason.

With the ribbon knotted well, I unlocked the door and slowly peeked out. I wanted this to be like a show. I could see that he was missing, but that the lights were out and I could faintly see that the room had a few lit candles. "Baby?"

"Just a sec!" Then I saw him come into view. I saw he changed into Christmas themed boxers and had a Santa hat on. I laughed and he smiled out of embarrassment, but I thought it was extremely adorable. "Okay… you can come out."

I thought it was very sweet of him to make this just as special by trying to set a mood, so I knew he was taking this seriously and not just the time he finally lost his virginity. He really wanted me and wanted us to take that final step.

I stepped out of the bathroom slowly, revealing myself. When I was on full display, again I saw his eyes widen. I guess he likes my lingerie, but knowing him he'll like it off my body. His eyes trailed down my figure and they landed on the big red bow across my waist.

"So you're my gift?" he asked.

"Yours in general, Edward. The lingerie is just a little gift for you to open, but us finally taking this step is the gift."

"I've wanted this for a long time, Bella. I'm glad you were patient with me while I acted like a child who couldn't get his way."

"Baby, I just wanted our first time to be special. I've told you that I rushed into losing it, and if I had it my way, I would have held onto it and actually gave it to you as you're giving yours to me. There should be no reason people should give it up for the sake of losing it. I made that mistake and I really regret it. But I still have you anyway."

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward. Now unwrap me."

Edward automatically started tugging on the ribbon, pulling it off as he took in the sight of me in the bra and panties. He leaned forward and pressed kisses to my belly as he held my waist and groped my ass before pulling me down so I straddled his waist. He started kissing his way up my torso, till they reached my neck and then my lips. He mumbled that he loved me against my lips and I moaned as his tongue came in contact with mine. Now that we were really ready to make love, I just wanted him to rip off my lingerie and bury himself in me.

"Edward… please…"

"Oh, look who's the impatient one now."

We laughed and resumed kissing, this time him flipping us so I was on my back. I felt his hands reach behind me and unsnap the bra, flinging it somewhere. Our kisses stopped so we could breathe, but Edward didn't stop kissing my body. He trailed them down till they reached my panties. He lifted himself up and then peeled my underwear off, leaving me completely bare.

"I think you should remove your boxers, Santa," I said seductively. He obliged, yanking them down and tossing the hat behind him. Then he hovered over me, lining himself up and then pushed in. The feeling was almost overwhelming. The few times I'd actually had sex with my ex I'd never felt this feeling of completeness, but I do with Edward. I know we're meant to be if I can't get over this feeling of being whole when I'm with him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm great," he said. "Are you?"

"Fantastic. Edward… make love to me. I've wanted this just as much as you did."

"As you wish." He kissed me and then resumed his slow motions of pulling out and pushing back in with force. I remember my first time… it wasn't awesome as this and my ex came too quickly… as if we never really did anything. But Edward had stamina, and I guess it was because of all the practice we did before the big moment. And oh my God! I was able to come so hard. His cock was pure magic… no lie about that.

After we got our breathing under control Edward pulled out of me and went into the bathroom to clean up, then returning to clean me up. We changed into pajamas and crawled into bed, me curled up in his arms.

"Bella?"

"Hmm…"

"I'm glad we waited till tonight. It was amazing. You're amazing and I'm so glad to have you."

I felt tears prickle my eyes. "You're just as amazing and I'm glad I have you. I love you."

"I love you, too. Merry Christmas, baby."


	4. Prompt 4: Do as I say, not as I do

**A.N.: I'm sooooo sorry that I didn't update yesterday! :'(**

**But to make up for it I'm posting a second chapter.**

**Hope you like this one. It's Daddyward and he's with his daughter :)**

**ENJOY! & please review! xoxo**

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **4 – Do as I say, not as I do.

**Pen Name: **k8ln713

**Pairing/Character(s): **Edward

**Rating: **M

Shit… she's doing it again.

"Stop that," I scold.

She gives me a sheepish look and pulls her thumbnail from her mouth.

"Sorry, Daddy," she says.

I chuckle and turn from her, focusing my attention on driving her to school.

As I wait at a red light, I glance at my hands gripping the steering wheel.

My nails look like shit. Dry skin and jagged tips.

Instinctively, I lift them to my mouth.

"Hey! I'm not allowed to bite my nails, yet you're biting yours!" my daughter exclaims.

"Do as I say, baby, not as I do," I tell her.


	5. Prompt 5: No pain, no gain

**A.N.: So here's the other chapter! I hope you like it! & please review! thanx! xoxo**

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **5 – No pain, no gain.

**Pen Name: **k8ln713

**Pairing/Character(s): **Bella/Edward

**Rating: **M

Out in the field, he's being a total ass.

Jumping jacks, crunches, push-ups.

I hate exercising.

And at this moment, I hate him.

I'm struggling trying to lift myself off the ground using just my arms.

He stomps over to me and starts acting all army officer on me, yelling at me to get my ass up.

"Why can't you give me ten push-ups?!"

"It's hard," I say. "And it hurts."

_Complaining isn't helping, Bella!_

"No pain, no gain, baby," he smirks before slapping my ass, then sending a wink my way.

I'm so looking forward to our bedroom exercises.


	6. Prompt 6: Don't bite the hand that feeds

**A.N.: Morning! Or whatever time you're reading this lol!**

**i decided that since I'm officially done writing all my entries that I'll post a few during the day, especially since I have more drabbles than one shots to post and it sucks when you got one effin short drabble a day. So from now on there'll be at least two a day. Today's just a double posting 'cause it's a drabble and a one shot. Lucky you! ;)**

**ENJOY! & pleaseeee review! xoxo**

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **6 – Don't bite the hand that feeds you.

**Pen Name: **k8ln713

**Pairing/Character(s): **Bella

**Rating: **M

I see my son struggling trying to do his homework.

I go over to him, sitting down in the other chair.

"Hey, hon. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," he mumbles with a shrug.

I attempt to look at his book. "You sure? 'Cause I can look at the assignment and–"

"Mom! I'm fine! Just leave me alone!" he shouts.

I'm taken aback and then I'm angry.

"Don't you dare yell at me," I seethe. "I'm just trying to help."

I get up and go to leave him be, but then I hear him apologize softly.

"It's okay, baby."


	7. Prompt 7: Fools rush in where angels

**A.N.: Hope you like this one shot! More tomorrow! xoxo**

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **7 – Fools rush in where angels fear to tread.

**Pen Name: **k8ln713

**Pairing/Character(s): **Bella/Edward/Jacob

**Rating: **M

I see them both arguing and I'm so sick of it. I just wish they'd come to terms that I'm not changing my mind and stop it. Goddammit! I'm Switzerland! I don't want to get involved with this. I've made my decision and I'm sticking with it.

Both of them want me, but I only know I want Edward. So I wish Jacob would see he can't do anything to make me change my mind. There may have been a time I would have chosen Jake, but since Edward came into my life, he's all I want. Jake to me is just like an older brother I never had – I'm grateful he's in my life and there to protect me when I need it.

But I don't need protection from my boyfriend. I don't need any input that he'd hurt me in the future because of his past. Yes, I know he had a tough childhood and has bouts of anger management moments. But the good thing is that he tries to work out his issues in other ways, that he loves and is loved by his adoptive parents, and that he loves me so much he'd never blow up at me or hurt me. In fact he's never hurt anyone important in his life, though he gets angry easily. Becoming angry is how he protects himself.

So I really wished Jake would see what I see in Edward. But he doesn't, and it looks like he'll never, especially since he's always having an argument with Edward about who and what is best for me.

I'd get my father involved, but I don't want either of them getting arrested or anything. Charlie knows where I stand and he knows that Jake won't give up trying to win my affection, but he chooses not to get involved in my love life. I'm fucking twenty-one years old – he doesn't get a say in who I date. His only request is that I make sure the guy is good to me and for me.

And I know Edward is not only good, but _perfect_ for me. And he's also very good to me. Like I said, he may get angry, but he never has once exploded at me or hit me. And when we have fought, he always apologizes and promises me he'll love me and take care of me for as long as I keep him.

The argument I'm viewing from my porch is once again about me.

Edward and I were having a very nice afternoon together, just enjoying each other's company as we hung out inside, watching movies, listening to music, me melting at Edward's feet as he strummed his guitar and sang to me… fuck, he was just perfect. Sometimes I wonder how out of all the girls he chose me, but then I thank God that he did. I'm so much happier when I'm with him.

We decided we needed fresh air. It was early fall and we were cherishing the great weather we were having. Usually it's cloudy and rainy; today it was slightly chilly and sunny. We sat on the porch swing, me sitting on his lap as we watched the sun slightly set and watch the leaves falling from the trees. Edward's warm hold me tightened at one point, him whispering in my ear that he loved me. I turned my head, whispering the words back. Both of us moved our heads closer, our lips pressing together. We were never ones for extreme PDA, but that didn't stop us from kissing eachother when we wanted to.

The moment was perfect, until…

"Do you always have to maul her in public?"

Edward pulled away from me and we both looked ahead, seeing Jacob standing on my lawn with his arms crossed across his chest. He looked pissed. When wasn't he? I rolled my eyes and whispered to Edward for him to ignore Jake, that he was just trying to get a rise out of him and cause a scene, something that didn't need to occur. I didn't want my perfect afternoon ruined with a fight breaking out on my lawn.

But Edward was angry.

He gently lifted me off his lap, placing me on the swing, while he stood up and stomped down the stairs to face Jake. I dropped my head in my hands and shook it, not believing this was happening again.

I didn't really hear all the conversation, but from bits and pieces I did hear, it was the same as every other argument those two got it. It was always about me. It was always about who was best for me. I know Edward always said it was my choice, that he never forced me to choose him; I chose him because I wanted him. If I wanted Jake, I would have chose Jake.

Jake always said he believed the same, that it's my choice, but he always said I made the wrong one. So it was almost him saying I was stupid because I chose Edward over him, and it hurt. But I got tired of repeating myself that I didn't want him anymore than a friend because he still had a mission to win me.

So I just gave up, letting the two men work out their differences until one of them gave up. Usually it was Edward because he would get so worked up that he had to leave. He made the mistake before, hitting Jake and Jake had him arrested. Thankfully he never pressed charges, but Edward learned his lesson, choosing to walk away when he felt the urge to hit Jake. But he'd never leave without kissing me goodbye and telling me he loved me, also promising to call me later.

Jake would be smug and try and tell me that Edward was obviously too much of a pussy to hash it out with him, making him seem weak when he most certainly wasn't. And when he would tell me that, he'd try to convince me to hang out with him or invite himself to dinner, but always at that point I was too pissed to deal with Jake, so I'd just kick him out.

And it was a vicious cycle from there on out.

So like always, the two of them were practically having a pissing contest, arguing over me and my well being.

But this time, I feared that something bad was going to happen. I was _terrified_ something bad was going to happen, specifically to Edward. I stood up from the swing and headed down the porch steps, and I finally heard what Jake was yelling at Edward. I knew they were trash talking, but I was stunned to hear what came out of Jake's mouth.

"You're no good for her, you sack of shit. You'll never be good enough for her. One day you're gonna hurt her and she'll come crawling to me, begging me to care for her. And I will care for her, in more ways than one, something you never do. I'll make her fucking scream my name, making her forget you ever existed."

The words that me out of Jake's mouth hurt me, like a stab wound to the heart. I never thought he'd ever think of me so degradingly. I knew he had feelings for me, but I never thought his feelings were only to get me in bed and make me scream his name as he said. It's true Edward and I have never had sex, but that doesn't mean we haven't fooled around. He's given me the best pleasure I've ever had, and it wasn't even with him inside me yet. I'll know it'll be amazing when we do take that step, but we're not ready. But to hear the words Jake said made me drop my mouth open.

Once I was just the girl who stood on the sidelines, but now I was sick of it. I wanted to scream at Jacob to just leave the matter be. I was with Edward and there was nothing he could do about it. I didn't want him. I don't love him like I love Edward. I was _this close_ to just ridding him forever, that if he was upset with my choice, he could just go home and never come back. I wanted my best friend back, so when _he_ returned, he could return to me. But I didn't want to see his face ever again if he only was going to insult the man I loved and degrade me, especially with me within hearing range.

I know Edward must have felt the exact same as I did because the second I went to go stomp over there and hit Jake, he did so himself. He was protecting my honor and I would love him forever for doing so. But then Jake threw his own punch, continuing to trash talk to Edward. At that moment I was so angry that I instinctively stepped it, yelling at them to quit it. I'm protective of ones I love, and someone just threatened whom I want to protect.

But it was a big mistake on my part. After Jake threw his punch, Edward once again hit him back, punching and breaking Jake's nose. I got in between them, going to push them apart and then give my speech to Jake for him to get the fuck off my property and to never come back until he changed his attitude and his view of love for me. I wasn't going to be a whore for him who put out if Edward did ever hurt me. He wouldn't be the one I'd run to. But as soon as I got in between them, Jake recovered and threw a punch meant for Edward, hitting me at my cheekbone and I go down.

It hurt like a motherfucker and there was a possibility Jake fractured it. Though it was an accident and was meant for Edward, the hit never should have happened in the first place. So I was angry with Jake. I could hear Jake yelling back that it was an accident and that he didn't know I was there, but Edward was pissed off and hit Jake again, screaming at him for laying a hand on me, even if he never meant to, and that he should have looked to make sure no one was between them, especially since they both heard me yelling at them.

Edward threw one more punch to Jake and then he pulled me away to both scold me for being a fool and trying to get in between them when I could have gotten hurt, as well as to look at my cheek.

"What were you fucking thinking, Bella?!" he hissed at me.

"I didn't want to see you getting hurt," I said. "So I went to get in between you two."

"But look what happened! You got fucking punched in the face. It's bruising and it may be broken. I love you, Bella, but you were a fool for getting in between a violent fight when you shouldn't have."

"And I love you enough to protect ones I love, even if I have to take a few hits. I love you and I want to protect you just as much as you want to protect me."

Edward cracked a smile and pressed his lips to my aching cheek and then my lips. "Well then, I love you so much for wanting to fight for me. I shouldn't be acting so much like an asshole, arguing over you like you're some toy."

"You never once said something that made me believe that you think I'm a toy. Jake does, and what he said five minutes ago made me see that his feelings of 'love' are not what I want from him ever. You love me like I want to be loved."

"Alright, Rocky… let's get you to the hospital. My dad will look at it."

I lean up and kiss his lips and then he drives me to the hospital. I'm taken care of and when I'm able to, I'll _take care_ of Edward to show him my love for him.


	8. Prompt 8: Youth is wasted on the young

**A.N.: Sorry i didn't update earlier... school today :(**

**Here's some more chapters... I'll give you three tonight - two drabbles and a one shot.**

**Please review! ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **8 – Youth is wasted on the young.

**Pen Name: **k8ln713

**Pairing/Character(s): **Edward

**Rating: **M

My grandparents were here for the holidays.

God love them, but they're so… I don't even know how to describe them.

They just don't understand that my generation is so much different from theirs.

Until I had a total wakeup call.

Grandpa said, "You're young, Edward. Don't waste what little time you have left being young before it's taken away from you. These gadgets you got… they're no replacement for life."

And with that, I semi-pulled away from wasting my life being lazy and revolving around my phone, computer and TV.

I decided to go out and live my life.


	9. Prompt 9: Practice makes perfect

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **9 – Practice makes perfect.

**Pen Name: **k8ln713

**Pairing/Character(s): **Edward/Bella

**Rating: **M

We've been having sex for a couple of weeks now.

Fuck has it been amazing!

But it's always so… quick.

Like neither of us last more than two minutes.

Recovery time is awesome because in less than ten minutes, I back on top of Bella and we're at it like rabbits again.

But it's still too quick.

Right now, I'm fucking her and it's not too long after I've entered her that we're coming hard.

Panting against her, I say, "Why can't we last longer?"

"Don't worry, babe. We'll get there. It just takes practice."

We last _way_ longer now.


	10. Prompt 10: Curiosity killed the cat

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **10 – Curiosity killed the cat.

**Pen Name: **k8ln713

**Pairing/Character(s): **Bella/Edward

**Rating: **M

I've heard things around school.

I've been subjected to listen to everyone's gossip when I really don't care.

I'm here at this school because I have to. I don't want to be here for my senior year, but my mom forcing me to live my last year of high school in Forks when I'm just about to head off to college, returning to Florida anyway, counted more than me not wanting to go.

But there's only one rumor that I dared to actually listen to completely and not shrug it off as nothing. And that one is that Edward Cullen is a sex god.

Apparently he's a manwhore in this school, but even though he's been around the block a lot, it doesn't make him any less appealing to every girl in school. Every girl, and even some guys, wants him despite him being with a ton of others before.

And I'm included in that bunch.

But I won't make the attempt to corner him in a hallway, force him into a janitor's closet and fuck him. I'm not brave like that. I'd rather just fantasize for the next seven months here before I can escape back to Florida to go to UFL and put Edward Cullen out of my mind forever.

There'd be a ton of guys there that I could be with, so it's not like Edward is the only one.

But I still want him bad.

There are times I just stare at him, either in a class we share or during lunch. There are times I swear he's looking right back at me, but there's also the possibility he's looking at someone standing right behind me. So I don't give in to his spell and make myself obvious that I want him because I don't want to be embarrassed that I was mistaken. I'd never be able to live it down.

So I kept it a secret.

Every night I would touch myself, imagining it was Edward bringing me to the greatest orgasms I ever had when touching myself. My thoughts were consumed by him, but I just couldn't bring myself to be brave and go to him.

If he could have anyone, and he almost has, what makes me think he won't want me? Have me?

Perhaps it was because I want him to only want me.

If I gave in to him, I'd never let him go. And if he couldn't give up being with anyone but me, he's not worth letting him have me in the first place.

So because I'm not going to him, I just let my imagination take over and I would just continue to be curious. I'd observe where he goes with the girls he's with. I'd see with my own eyes and hear with my ears and just imagine he's doing naughty things to me and not some slut in school.

Of course one afternoon, not too long after I started my slight obsession, my curiosity got the best of me.

At lunch, I saw Edward get up from his table then turn his head in the direction of the table that some cheerleaders were sitting at. Skanks. A sharp nod from him and then he walked out. Not two minutes later, one of the cheerleaders stood up with a grin on her face and walked out in the same direction as Edward.

That was my cue to also leave. I threw out my food, gathered my belongings and left.

I knew Edward frequented the empty Bio classroom on the second floor between lunch and fifth period. He had exactly twelve minutes before the bell rang for the period, where soon fellow classmates would make their way to the room. He's completed his afternoon task in seven minutes before; gives him and the girl he fucks enough time to escape before Mr. Molina shows up.

My locker just so happened to be on the second floor, not too far from where the Bio class is. If I ever got caught, I could always play it off that I actually needed to go to my locker and gather something from it. The hallway was always deserted at this time because a majority of the students have lunch at this time, so I wouldn't be caught by a teacher or a different student; my plan only applied should Edward or his flavor of the day caught me lurking.

So when there was only ten minutes left of fourth period, I made my way to my locker, quietly unlocking it then pausing to hear any sounds coming from the classroom that was only thirty feet away from me.

But there was nothing.

It was silent, which was confusing because I've heard loud moans from both parties before. Could it be possible someone knew I frequently stood out here to listen and Edward moved to a different spot?

I was disappointed for merely five seconds when I felt a warm, hard body press up against my back. I felt a nose caress my neck, hearing the person standing behind me breathe me in. I instinctively closed my eyes and let out a small moan. Large hands grabbed my waist and spun me around, throwing me up against the closed locker next to mine. I then looked to see that it was Edward Cullen being all dominant with me.

I now knew what it fell to be touched and looked upon by him, and I liked it. A lot.

"Spying, eh?" he whispered harshly.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Edward, is it?"

He let out a dark chuckle. "Yeah. Sure you don't."

"May I ask why you have me cornered and pressed against a locker?"

"Yes, you may. And my answer is because I know you've been spying. Watching me. I believe you want me. You want me so bad, but you're just afraid to come up to me and beg me to fuck you. So you result yourself in coming up here to listen so you can just imagine it's me and you in that room."

"Again I say, I don't know what you're talking about," I said.

Another laugh from him. "Yes, you do."

I gazed into his eyes and saw he had green eyes. I dragged my eyes to take in the rest of his face and body. He had pale skin, a slightly crooked nose, sharp cheekbones and jawline, and a small mole right on his neck. I let my eyes take in his broad, athletic shoulders and his arms that were muscular, but not overly so. His V-neck tee shirt fit him perfectly and I could only guess what hid underneath it and led to what was in his pants.

I could feel how hard he was and I believed he was hot for me. I wanted to touch him badly. I wanted to feel him pressed up more against me, to feel his hands grip me while he thrust into me and brought me to my climax, hips lips upon my lips and my skin.

I wanted it all.

And he noticed it, too. So I just only proved him right. Damn it!

"So… you do want me?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"You know what they say, Bella Swan," he spoke into my ear. "Curiosity killed the cat."

"Yeah, but also satisfaction brought him back."

Edward then pulled away from my ear, and a few seconds later I felt his mouth attacking mine. My lips reacted and kissed him back. I felt my mouth open up further so I could let his tongue invade it and violate it in the best way. His hands grabbed my waist, lifting me up to carry me. My legs voluntarily went around his waist and then I was carried away somewhere.

He pulled away for just a few seconds and I used that time well to take in my surroundings. We were in the ever-famous Bio classroom and I was sitting on a table with Edward standing in between my legs.

"So… you took me where you take all your conquests?"

"What makes you think they're all conquests?"

"I've stood outside long enough to know what was going on in here."

"You don't know anything, Bella."

My face screwed up into a scowl and I pushed him away. "You know, you may think you're getting some, but I'm not like all the girls you've screwed. I'm attracted to you immensely, Edward, but I'm not a whore you can just fuck then duck. This was why I maintained a curious persona – so I didn't have to actually feel the effects of you with me and then be ruined for eternity, in more ways than one. I refuse to be like any other girl in this school. So I think it's best we end it right now."

I dropped my feet to the floor and went to exit the room, but Edward was quicker. "You're not going anywhere, Bella."

"Edward… we've wasted enough time already. A class will be here in less than five minutes; there's no time to even fuck. No one is that quick. And like I said, I'm not gonna be like every other girl."

"Bella, what you think you heard wasn't what you think it was. At least not completely true."

"What?"

"My reputation…" he began, "isn't all it's cracked up to be. The girls I take into the classrooms and closets and wherever else you heard, they lied. It's only spread that I'm a sex god because of one girl I actually did fuck in a closet. Now that doesn't mean nothing's ever been done. I've fingered some; I've let some blow me. And once or twice did I actually fuck someone. But the other times were shams to make people think I actually was something that girls wanted.

"Truth is… I was a curious male who wanted to know what the hype of actually fucking in a closet was like. It's nothing all too spectacular to be honest. It's small, cramped, disgusting, truthfully, and not too comfortable to actually have sex in. I've just led people to believe that I'm something spectacular, that sex with me is mind blowing and that every girl should have a chance with me before I graduate this year. But when they discover they're not getting everything, I take their mind off being angry and let them have a small piece of me to keep them quiet, whether it be letting me touch them or even pay them, which most girls ended up taking because they didn't want a finger fuck; they wanted to get fucked. Apparently money overrules."

"So… the moans?" I then questioned.

"Either fake or real, but I'll be honest and say 90% of the time no one was getting fucked," Edward answered. "Like I said, blow job for me, in which I've actually imagined you doing, or me fingering them, in which I imagined I was fingering you, or I paid them off to just brag about me being a sex god. Though even when no one was getting any, I still thought of you."

"You thought of me?"

"You're everything I could dream of having in a girl: brains, beauty… the ability to stand up for yourself. It took a lot for you to push away the intense feelings of lust to stand up for yourself, to tell me you were not gonna be like all the other girls you _thought_ I was with."

"But me?"

"Yes, Bella. And I believe you want me, too, and not just so you can have your wicked way with me and then it's over forever. So… if you'll have me… I'd actually like to do the right thing and take you out and eventually be your boyfriend, or whatever you want us to be labeled as, because I'm done with this. I just want you and I don't want to lead you on in believing I want only you and then you discover I ended up in a closet with another girl."

"Wow… I didn't think you were some liar just so you could have a rep. But I guess I like that you want me like I want you, so I'll let it slide. As long as I don't hear that you ended up in a closet with a cheerleader slut. Which now reminds me… who was that cheerleader who followed you out?"

"Oh… girl who's dating my older brother. He's a freshman up in UW, but they've been dating since she was a freshman here. I just wanted to bait you."

"Okay. Just as long as you didn't fuck her before cornering me."

"Only you, baby."

Then the bell rang. _Urgh!_

"Look… we'll pick this up around seventh period. Wanna skip gym so we can have some alone time."

"Oh! How romantic, Edward!" I said dramatically. "I can't wait for you to take me hard and rough when we both should be in class."

"Admit it… you hate gym."

"Fine… I'll skip."

"Lie and say you're sick and I'll be the hero who says I'll take you home and then I can have my way with you at my place."

"Hmmm… I like that," I said.

Edward pressed a kiss to my lips before pulling me out of the class and then playing it off that we never were in there to begin with as we see Mr. Molina coming up the hall. We both leave to go to our classes and then meet up outside the gym. I lie to the teacher and say I'm not feeling so good and Edward volunteers to take me home since he has a free seventh and is done for the day. When in the car, he drives us to his house, keeping his hand in mine, playing with my fingers.

And when we got out of the car, Edward let out his inner beast and attacked me, lifting me up and running inside and up to his room. He harshly threw me onto his bed and covered me with his body. Clothes were ripped from our bodies until we were completely naked. With a condom rolled onto his extremely large cock, which scared me when I first laid eyes on it, he slowly entered me. But once I adjusted to him, one look from his eyes and seeing the glint in mine and told him to fuck me, he did so properly.

"Oh fuck!" I screamed. I've had sex before from my ex in Florida, but it's never been like this. This was so much better.

"Shit, baby. You feel so good!" Edward grunted.

"More, Edward. Harder. Faster!"

Edward delivered and not too long after we both came intensely. I'd never felt like this before. It wasn't just a quick, hard fuck from Edward Cullen. It was more than that and I looked forward to having him all to myself for however long I could. I was so glad my curiosity won him in the end.


	11. Prompt 11: When life gives you lemons

**A.N.: Hello! So more chapters today! Umm... I'm thinking five. So enjoy! & please review! :D**

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **11 – When life gives you lemons, make lemonade.

**Pen Name: **k8ln713

**Pairing/Character(s): **Bella/Edward

**Rating: **M

It's been a week since the ever so unfortunate incident that I encountered with the man who always sits in the third booth from the door.

Last week I had tripped and accidentally dropped the food I was delivering to a different table all over him.

I was so embarrassed.

And now he was back.

"I don't think I can serve him. You go," I told Rose.

"Hon… go!" she ordered.

I reluctantly walked over to his table and asked him what he wanted softly and almost fell over from his voice alone.

And his answer.

"A date with you."


	12. Prompt 12: Once bitten, twice shy

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 12 – **Once bitten, twice shy.  
**Pen Name: **k8ln713  
**Pairing/Character(s): **Bella/Edward  
**Rating: **M

That ever-famous Christmas break-up song was playing.

Good song, but at the moment I hated it.

Story of my life.

I fell in love and then the man I felt it with practically tossed it back in my face when I caught him with someone else.

Now I find it hard to trust men because that guy ruined love for me when he broke my trust in him.

I was downing drinks like it was nothing when I heard _Edward_ whisper in my ear.

"Dance with me."

I'm trying to be cautious.

But it's hard to deny what this is.


	13. Prompt 13: The grass is always greener

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **13 – The grass is always greener on the other side.

**Pen Name: **k8ln713

**Pairing/Character(s): **Bella

**Rating: **M

I have nice things.

But I always believe someone else has something better.

I keep forgetting that I have it really good.

So when my husband, Edward, and I needed to renovate our home, we had a contractor come and manage it.

And I won't lie and say he wasn't delicious looking – all tan, muscular and _yummy._

I couldn't help but ogle at him when he helped out his workers.

And I would hold on to every word when he would interact with me.

But I remember that Edward is _everything_ to me.

And he's _way_ yummier than that contractor.


	14. Prompt 14: A chain is only as strong as

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **14 – A chain is only as strong as its weakest link.

**Pen Name: **k8ln713

**Pairing/Character(s): **Edward

**Rating: **M

We're almost there.

We're neck at neck with the other team.

This last relay race is the hardest and it requires all of us to be on our A game.

We can't have one of us pussy out or fall or make any mistakes really.

Because if we do, it's over.

You know that saying: 'A chain is only as strong as its weakest link.'

So if one of us goes down, we all do in a sense.

I look behind me and I see Emmett; he nods.

In front of me is Bella.

She mouths, "Love you."

_Let's go!_


	15. Prompt 15: Fight fire with fire

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **15 – Fight fire with fire.

**Pen Name: **k8ln713

**Pairing/Character(s): **Edward/Bella

**Rating: **M

"Fuck!" I scream out. "I can't believe this!"

I look down at our monthly sales report compared to Volturi and it's not looking good.

Ever since they revamped their entire magazine, their sales skyrocketed.

Which means we're slowly fading to oblivion.

"Look… we gotta fix us," Bella says.

She's my second in command, filled with ideas.

She's my everything, too.

"And how we gonna do this?"

"Fight fire with fire. If they can change, we can, too."

"You think we can do it after a few issues?" I ask.

"I can guarantee it, Edward."

She smirks and I kiss her.


	16. Prompt 16: Mind over matter

**A.N.: Another five today! Enjoy and please review! :D**

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **16 – Mind over matter.

**Pen Name: **k8ln713

**Pairing/Character(s): **Bella/Edward

**Rating: **M

"How are you feeling?" Edward asks me.

I continually think that I can get through this.

"Mind over matter," I tell him, using the exact same line he said to me when he was trying to control his thirst for my blood when I was human.

He lets out a smooth laugh and presses a kiss to my neck.

I was still a newborn, my eyes devil red.

I can't wait till they're the gold color.

Controlling my urge to drain someone is hard, but I put it out of my mind.

"Let's go hunt some big mountain lions, love."


	17. Prompt 17: To err is human

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **17 – To err is human; to forgive, divine.

**Pen Name: **k8ln713

**Pairing/Character(s): **Edward

**Rating: **M

I was a complete fucking idiot.

I did something that could not be forgivable.

And that was turning my back on my best friend and the girl I actually love with my entire being.

I did so I would be cool.

For four years, Bella has been inside my head.

She was all I thought about.

But I was too much of a pussy to actually go up to her and ask for her forgiveness.

On graduation day, I finally gained the confidence to leave my 'friends' and go to Bella.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It'll take some time though."


	18. Prompt 18: Patience is a virtue

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **18 – Patience is a virtue.

**Pen Name: **k8ln713

**Pairing/Character(s): **Edward/Bella

**Rating: **M

I'm rocking back and forth on my heels.

I'm getting so impatient and just want this date to happen.

My brother, Emmett, grabs my shoulder and tells me to stop.

"Can't help it. I'm anxious for this date. I really like Bella."

"Patience is a virtue, bro."

I roll my eyes at him.

I hate it when he gets so deep.

Finally, we see both Rosalie and Bella walking down the sidewalk, all bundled up.

We both say, "Hi" at the same time and laugh.

"Ready?" she asks.

"Been ready," I reply excitedly, taking her hand, our fingers intertwining tightly.


	19. Prompt 19: Out of sight out of mind

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **19 – Out of sight out of mind.

**Pen Name: **k8ln713

**Pairing/Character(s): **Edward/Bella

**Rating: **M

Damn… she is so hot.

Professor Bella Swan gets me worked up every Monday and Wednesday afternoon.

Her tight pencil skirts, plunging button down blouses and her fuck-me heels…

_Fuck!_

Every class I get an erection that is so uncomfortable that I can barely pay attention to the lecture.

One afternoon, she noticed my head wasn't there. But my other head did make an appearance.

Her eyes smoldered some, but then she turned away quickly, as if she was trying to put what she saw out of her head.

She knew it was for her.

Later I showed her… _repeatedly._


	20. Prompt 20: The bigger they are

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **20 – The bigger they are, the harder they fall.

**Pen Name: **k8ln713

**Pairing/Character(s): **Edward

**Rating: **M

She just had to come here.

She just had to come to this school and into my life and ruin everything.

Everything I've worked for to get the reputation I have… gone.

One night we had and then she turns it all on me.

Bragging about how I dropped my act just for her and that I'm not really the guy everyone thought I was.

Now _she's_ the temptation, what every guy here wants.

I was once like that with girls.

Now I'm nothing.

But I guess I can thank Tanya… 'cause I got Bella now.

She's everything to me.


	21. Prompt 21: Two's company three's a crowd

**A.N.: Hey everyone! So... I'm posting the last five entries for the challenge, plus two that were the practice prompts given prior to the start of the challenge. So yeah... that's 7 CHAPTERS! Two in which are one shots. I really hope you like them :)**

**So with that I'm going to be pressing complete once the last one is posted. And I will fill out that form I gotta fill out to say I completed the challenge, too.**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing if you have (dowlingnana - your reviews really did have me smiling! So thank you so much for reading and reviewing every chapter :D). See you all soon with a new story that'll be up in a few weeks!  
**

**ENJOY! & please review! xoxo**

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **21 – Two's company, three's a crowd.

**Pen Name: **k8ln713

**Pairing/Character(s): **Bella/Edward

**Rating: **M

Today is New Year's Eve and we're all having a huge party at my house. Everyone, meaning our friends and their families, are invited.

Plus I get to see Edward. I've been crushing on him since freshman year of high school when he was a junior and he and my brother, Emmett, are best friends. That alone makes him off limits apparently, not that Emmett ever established that rule. It's just sort of implied.

Besides, Edward has always been the guy that attracted women of all ages, so he can have anyone he wants. Why would he choose me?

Alice and Rose have been pushing me to just tell him how I feel. The worst that could happen is that he admits he doesn't feel the same. And I'd take it. I wouldn't cry over his rejection. I'd just have to put myself out there for once. I'm twenty-two… I can get a man and Edward and I can stay as friends.

Just as seven PM came around, and I was putting out some hors d'oeurves, I heard Edward's voice. He was saying hello to my mother and I heard her asking how law school was. I glanced around the corner to see him standing there looking gorgeous as always and when he locked eyes on me, I hid away, returning to my job. God, I was acting like a schoolgirl.

A minute later, I felt an arm wrap around me and a kiss to my cheek. "Hello Bella."

"Hi Edward," I replied. I placed the last of the hors d'oeurves down and then went to hug him tightly. He and I were close even though he and Emmett were friends, so hugging and kissing cheeks were always acceptable. And I loved hugging him because he would hug me so tightly to him and it'd be like home.

"It's really good to see you. I've missed you," he said in my ear.

I pulled back and I could almost sense that he was looking at me in a different way. Almost as if he could only see me and no one else was surrounding us. I blushed and smiled back, whispering that I missed him, too.

Throughout the night we were with everyone, so we never got a chance to be alone. But finally we got a chance. Sometimes I would sneak outside to get some fresh air and past times where we've had get togethers, Edward would sneak out with me, or follow me out when I didn't know. That was how we got close… because we were able to be alone for five minutes and could talk.

The moment I stepped outside, I counted to thirty and knew Edward appeared once I hit thirty. It always seemed to be like that. Whenever he met me outside, all it took was exactly thirty seconds before he would meet me.

"Finally," he breathed.

"Finally what?" I asked, lifting my glass of wine to my lips and taking a sip.

"Finally we could have our little moment of being alone. I missed these. Sometimes it's just so hard to breathe when you're surrounded by so many people that you just need to step out for a few minutes. But whenever I go out, I wish you were with me because I don't feel… stuffy. I enjoy your company, Bella. So yeah… _finally."_

I let out a giggle and look up into Edward's eyes. They seemed to have grown darker and he was staring at me hungrily. I've longed to be looked at like that by him, but it never came and finally it did.

Slowly we leaned in toward each other, but then our names were called out before our lips could touch. Edward groaned and rolled his eyes. "To be continued, Bella."

I walked in, Edward trailing in after me, but behind me by a few feet. Alice pulled me away and we chatted up about her upcoming wedding. It always seemed that conversations between us were about it.

"Ali, hon, let's not think about the wedding. Just for one night. Enjoy the party."

"You're right. It's only for one night."

"Yeah."

"So… what's going on between you and Edward? He's looking at you. Like _looking_ at you."

"I know! He's been like that all night," I said.

"Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

"Yeah. But we can never be alone. It always that we get the chance and someone finds us."

"Sorry," she giggled.

"Yeah right!"

Later on, I'm sitting on the sofa and Edward comes in. He smiled at me and sat next to me, but not so close. Our family was around us, so we couldn't continue what started to happen outside, but at least we could be next to each other.

"Enjoying the party?"

"I would if we could just be alone," he whispered.

"What?"

"Bella, I know I shouldn't be saying this within earshot of everyone else, but you have to know that I feel something for you that's more than friendship. You've grown since high school and you're so beautiful."

"Really?" I wonder.

"Ye–"

"Hey Bells! Hey Eddie!" Emmett boomed as he entered the living room, three hours late. "Happy New Year! Sorry Rose and I are a bit late."

"No problem," I replied.

Unfortunately, Emmett ruined the moment Edward and I had going. And he made it more uncomfortable when he tried to sit in between us, keeping me away from Edward. Edward had to move over on the couch because Emmett's the size of a linebacker. It was as if Emmett was doing this purposely because there was an entire empty loveseat adjacent to us. Why sit in between us? Oh yeah… he's being the overprotective older brother and keeping me away from his best friend.

The saying 'two's company, three's a crowd' really fits perfectly now.

Because it's just so uncomfortable, I chose to stand up and leave the living room, finding Rosalie, my other best friend and Emmett's wife. I was thinking of telling her how the moment Edward and I had going was ruined all thanks to Emmett, but I decided that was just bitchy of me. I wanted us to all be happy and excited for the New Year that was coming. No arguments.

It wasn't long before the countdown to midnight began. Everyone gathered in the living room, coupling up. Everyone also had a glass of champagne in hand, ready to toast and drink to the New Year. Unfortunately I was one who had no one to kiss at midnight.

Until…

With only thirty seconds left, I felt a tug on my arm. I looked to see who was pulling me and I saw it was Edward, a grin plastered on his face. He pulled me outside, where we stood a few hours before and turned to face me, gripping my hands.

"You didn't truly think you wouldn't get kissed at midnight, did you?"

_Ten… nine…_

"You want to kiss me?" I asked.

_Eight… seven…_

"Bella, I've wanted to kiss you since we were in high school," Edward said.

_Six… five…_

"Really? I've wanted to kiss you, too! No… I just wanted you."

_Four… three…_

"I want you. I have wanted you."

_Two… one… _

"_Happy New Year!"_ we heard everyone scream out from inside. But we didn't acknowledge their happiness because we were too involved with our confession of wanting each other. And of course our first kiss.

Edward's lips landed on mine after he said he wanted me. I automatically responded by kissing him back, opening my mouth a little to let his tongue caress mine. I let out a small moan when his hands let go of mine and grasped my waist, bringing me in toward him so we were flush against each other. My arms went around his neck, one of my hands cradling his jaw, keeping his lips on mine.

All too soon we needed to breathe. Our lips parted, but our faces were still somewhat close. We didn't want to leave our embrace.

"Bella, that was–"

"Indescribable."

"Yes. Exactly," he laughed. I let out a giggle, too, and pressed my lips to his again.

"Hey! What are you two doing?" we heard a familiar voice boom. _Shit… Emmett._

We pulled apart and looked sheepishly at my brother. I believed he wouldn't take this well because I was his little sister and Edward was his best friend. He wouldn't want us two together.

But surprisingly I was wrong all together.

"I'm just joking. It's about time," Emmett chuckled.

My mouth dropped open, shocked to hear that Emmett wasn't at all mad that I was making out with his best friend. Edward looked a little shocked as well.

"You're not mad?" I wondered.

"Why should I? You two have been dancing around each other for forever! We've all been waiting for this day. Yeah, sure, it's a little weird that my best friend is dating my little sister – so dude, I want to hear _nothing_ about you and my sis when we're hanging out – but I'm cool with it."

"Okay then…" Edward finally said and then turned to me. "So Bella, I'd really like to officially take you out since there shouldn't be any awkwardness between us and everyone else. Would you like to?"

"Definitely!" I replied, kissing him fully on the lips because I could now.


	22. Prompt 22: Ignorance is bliss

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **22 – Ignorance is bliss.

**Pen Name: **k8ln713

**Pairing/Character(s): **Bella

**Rating: **M

I should not be doing this.

I'm just deceiving him.

Fooling him in believing that he's everything to me.

But he's not.

He hasn't been in awhile.

Edward has become that.

Almost every night I've been with him, then sneaking home when I know my husband's asleep.

Jake may have a feeling I'm cheating.

But I'd like to think he doesn't know.

Ignorance is bliss and all that.

One day I'll tell him and leave him so he could be better off with a woman who'd actually love him and not be the woman I am.

Just not for now.


	23. Prompt 23: The road to hell is paved

**A.N.: I got corny at the end and came up with my own little poem lol! :D**

**Two more official entries after this plus the two practice ones!**

**Please review!**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **23 – The road to hell is paved with good intentions.

**Pen Name: **k8ln713

**Pairing/Character(s): **Edward/Bella

**Rating: **M

I fucked up.

Like _really_ fucked up.

I believed my intentions were good, but in reality they weren't. I was just trying to be good for her, to show her we could be good, but I guess I was wrong. I ruined something we had that was good enough.

Bella and I had… _an arrangement._ A very good _arrangement._ We fucked when we needed to get off, when things were stressful or when one of us, or both, were drunk and sex made things better. Yep! Those were the reasons we had sex. And I liked it. She liked it. This arrangement was amazing because we could get the benefits of being both friends and one thing that a real relationship has.

Neither of us wanted to be tied down with one person, but we also didn't want to be sluts either. Not to say I'm against monogamous relationships – one day I would like to settle down, and so does Bella. But just not now. I want to be able to have sex all the time if I wanted to with just one person because one night stands were never my thing after I gave it a go a few times.

I just don't want a relationship because my job is important. The last girlfriend I had got so clingy! In fact all of them were, complaining I didn't spend enough time with them and that my job took up all my time. That's totally true. I will hold truth to that. And sometimes I purposely spent more time at work just to avoid spending time with them.

The sex was good, the only thing I would look forward to whenever I saw any of my girlfriends. But when they start trying to be all sensual, taking the fun out of sex, as well as asking more of me in the relationship, that was my cue to end it 'cause I didn't want to get more involved than what it already was.

That was when I met Bella.

After I dumped my ex, Charlotte, I went out with my guy friends to a club to celebrate my new found freedom. After a couple of beers, I was ready to find a girl I could just dance with, trying my best to avoid a one night stand that would then turn into a relationship I didn't want. Like I said, one night stands weren't my thing because I would then be cornered with a proposition for a date with the girl I fucked, that led to more dates and more sex and then it'd end when I couldn't take it anymore.

So that night I planned on forcing myself to either fuck a girl, and leave it at that, or just dance with random women. I got a better deal though.

I got served my fourth beer of the night and turned my body to eye the merchandise. And then my eyes settled on a hot brunette. She was dancing with a bunch of women, one of them head to toe covered in what looked like bachelorette party-like items. She looked away from her friends and her eyes landed on me. I gave her a head nod to tell her that yeah, I see her. She lifted her lips up into a smirk and then curled her finger to motion that she wanted me to come to her. I let out a laugh and nodded, putting down my beer and stalking toward her.

When I was close to her, she turned around and pressed her body up against mine and grinded her ass into my hardening cock. After a while she turned to face me and asked, "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Yeah," I said, grabbing her hand. I heard her call out to her friends that she was leaving and that she'd call them. They catcalled when they saw me. We left, hopping into a taxi, and then our lips just melded together. And when we got to my apartment, our clothes quickly disappeared and I was inside her, fucking her hard and fast, her screams of how good it was encouraging me to keep going. Fuck, she felt so amazing, so much better than any other time I've had sex. This woman must have had a magic pussy or something because the sex was magic.

When everything was done and over with, we laid in silence. No cuddling, no kissing, no touching really. But it wasn't awkward surprisingly. After about five minutes of this, she turned to face me and said, "I'm Bella."

"Edward."

"Nice to meet you."

I then laughed because it was funny. "Yeah… nice to meet you, too. Surely this isn't something you do all the time. Fuck guys and then introduce yourself."

She giggled, and answered, "No, it's not. Truth is I don't do this… _thing_ often."

"I try to avoid this, but it always happens."

"So… you're a manwhore?"

"I don't think I am because whenever I have a one night stand, it never stays as a one night stand. It always ends up in a relationship I don't want somehow."

"So you wouldn't want me to just say call me and then wonder if you'll take me out on a proper date."

I sit up, running my fingers through my fucked up hair. "Um… not really. I just got out of a relationship and I'd like to stay out of one for a bit. I'm not really… looking. I just want to focus on my job."

"No worries then, Edward. I'm not gonna be like any of your past girlfriends. I'm not really looking for anyone either. I'm just kinda tipsy and my best friend is getting married next week, so ending up in bed with someone is rare for me."

"So you don't have sex?"

"No. Because I don't have a boyfriend or husband to have sex with. And like I said, I don't sleep around. I'm pretty much married to my job and rarely am able to go out to find someone to have sex with." Bella sits up, too, holding the sheet to her magnificent chest. "I want to eventually find someone, but I'm quite happy with what I have going."

Then a thought came to me. Neither of us want relationships. We both want sex without the pressure of dating. She's rarely able to go out and find someone to fuck and I could help her out. Yeah, we don't really know one another, but surely we could work in a normal friendship and still have sex with each other because honestly, I like the sex we had and want more. I just don't want to date anyone now.

I told Bella what I thought and she decided to have us exchange numbers and she'd let me know. She left and then about a week later I got a text from her asking if we could meet up somewhere to talk.

We met up at a diner and hashed out all the details of what our arrangement was to be – no feelings, just sex.

And it was working out! A few times a week we met up at either's place and fucked. This arrangement was working out for about six months. Along the line we grew to become really good friends. I attended that wedding she mentioned that first night as her date because she didn't have one and she was on my arm each time I needed to be at some shindig for my job. We were each other's go to person for a fix – for sex, for company, or when we needed a friend.

Along the line I believed I grew attached to Bella. And I liked it. I looked forward to seeing her, whether for sex or when I just wanted to see her for no real reason. I also believed she would look happier when she saw me, too.

Then I ruined it. I decided to try one thing, by being a good friend and inviting her over for dinner and of course ending up in bed with her later on. I just wasn't my normal self with her whenever it came to sex. I was sweet and gentle. I tried to put harsh force behind my thrusts into her pussy, but I couldn't. Bella was into it, though she did tell me to hurry and go harder. But she wasn't all too demanding to make me do as I was told. She looked at me in a way that told me she liked how I was treating her. And I liked it. I liked that for once I could make love to someone.

I realized at that moment that I was in love with Bella.

All the things just added up.

Like how I looked forward to seeing her, even when we weren't having sex, or about to at least, and enjoyed each moment spent with her. We were good friends and instinctively I was falling into a routine that didn't make me cringe. How we acted was almost exactly how a relationship was supposed to be. In a relationship you can still have great intimacy, but still be able to bring in those little things that make it all the better. You just have to make it work.

All my past girlfriends made me want to run away because how I was with them was not how I wanted to be with Bella. Perhaps she's my one. The one woman I'm supposed to fall in love with and have a forever with. I wanted to make love to her, take her out, marry her, have kids with her. I could see her in my future in that way.

Until I opened up my big mouth and said, "I love you," as I came inside her after she experienced her orgasm. I didn't mean to. It just fucking slipped out. I was hoping I could talk it over with her and calmly tell my revelation with her and hope she was willing to give it a shot.

But no.

She fucking flipped out.

"What?!" She pushed me off of her and then rolled out of the bed. She grabbed her bra and panties, putting them on before facing me to yell at me. "Are you serious? Did I hear you right? Did you just tell me you loved me?"

"Yes, Bella."

"No, you did not. You did not tell me you loved me." I could see what she was doing, trying to convince herself that she did not hear me admit my true feelings for her.

"Bella, you heard me correctly. Stop trying to convince yourself that you didn't. I love you. I'm in love with you. I mean… I didn't want to tell you like that. I was kind of hoping we could talk about maybe trying to be something more since I feel things for you."

"Uh uh. No. We're not gonna be anything, Edward. I thought we had an agreement. No feelings, just sex. What the fuck happened to that?"

"Did you seriously think it was gonna work out that way, Bella?! No relationship with sex ends up with no feelings. I just realized that sex is complicated like that. There's no way to avoid some sort of feeling inside you when you have sex. The whole point of sex if to be able to share a physical love with someone. Up until I met you, sex was just sex – hot, sweaty, amazing…

"But with you, I feel that plus more. I feel so content when I'm with you. Just being able to see your smile brightens up my entire day. And fucking you? Jesus, Bella, it's so fucking amazing. I've never felt like this with anyone. I can be myself around you. We can talk about whatever and still be able to jump into bed like we're not friends, like we're a couple."

"But that's what I liked about what we had, Edward! That we could be just friends and be able to have sex without the thought of being in a relationship on my mind. Dammit!"

"Bella, my intentions were really set on keeping what we had what it was, and I was good with that," I said, stepping closer to her.

"You steered off onto a wrong road, Edward," she huffed. "It wasn't supposed to be like this. And now everything we had is gone."

"We can work it out though. Why can't you let me in? Why can't you give us a chance? It shouldn't be too hard."

"No… we can't. You fucked up a good thing, Edward, and now… I don't think we can be anything. Not fuck buddies and not even friends."

"Bella… don't say that. We can work it out."

"Stop saying that!" she cried. She rubbed her eyes and then started gathering her stuff. "I'm gonna just go. Don't call me. I won't call you. I don't want us to continue what we had. Let's just let it lie."

She turned away from me, heading into the bathroom to change. After she dressed, she gathered her coat and purse, slipping on her shoes and left without saying goodbye.

I had good intentions and it all went to hell.

Weeks passed and I hadn't heard from Bella at all. And I didn't even try to contact her because I wanted to honor her wishes. I just hoped she didn't replace me with someone who'd respect a friends with benefits agreement. I'd hate that the woman I loved found someone new, even if it was just sex. I know I wasn't replacing her. I didn't go out with my friends to a bar or club to pick up someone. I just replaced all that extra time I usually spent with Bella with work.

I happened to be heading into my office one morning, stopping at Starbucks, when I ran into one of Bella's friends, Alice, the one I remembered whose wedding I went to.

"So… you're moping as well, huh?" she said.

"Huh?"

"She's miserable, you know."

I knew I wouldn't be able to keep up a charade of pretending I was fine when I wasn't. "Really?"

"Yeah, you know Bella can be difficult at times. She believes when something's good, you should leave it as is. The thing you two had going was good and she wanted it to stay that way. She loves you, too, Edward. Bella was just afraid to admit her feelings and find out you don't feel the same. And when you said you loved her, she was caught off guard and put up a wall."

"But if she loves me, why didn't she just tell me?"

"Men," Alice mumbled. "Like I said. A wall went up to protect her heart. She knows of your past. Who's to say that you won't revert to how you once were? Yeah, you wanted love one day, but for now were so set on waiting and focusing on work. But also you feared the women you were with because they were clingy and annoying. Bella is afraid you say you love her now, but then become how you were again with those other women and believe she's gotten clingy and annoying. She'd rather be alone for the rest of her life with a wall protecting her heart than be hurt when someone doesn't want her… again. She's had enough heartache."

"She did mention she's been screwed over a bunch of times."

"Yeah. So go find her… and soon! I don't want her to hole up in a shell that she won't ever come out of if she's like that for too long."

"Okay… I will. Thanks Alice."

"Yeah yeah. Just make my best friend happy again."

I left her and went to work, thinking of things to help me get Bella back. I didn't want to be cliché and bring flowers as a peace offering. I had to go all out to prove to her that I loved her, that she means more to me than anything else in this world. I thought of what I needed to do and convinced Alice to get Bella to go out with her on Friday. I planned it that I give her clues of our friendship, leading her to places that were memories of ours. It was to start at the club where we met, lead her to my apartment where we had sex the first time, which led to the diner where we agreed to have our arrangement and a bunch of other places that held the memories of the path we've been on, finally leading her to the place she loved the most.

It was the place where she went to clear her head when me fucking her brains out would not do. She told me of this place when we started getting to know each other and I soon became a frequent visitor because I'd find her here often. I also sometimes came here when I needed to chill. She just never knew it held a deep meaning to me as well.

It was the botanical gardens and I knew this was the place to tell her I was all in. The thing was that no one else knew of this place. She trusted me with this information. So if I led her here, then she'd know it meant a lot to me, just like she did, and she'd know my intentions.

Finally I got a text from Alice that Bella was on her way here. And not ten minutes later, Bella arrived. Upon seeing what I did and her seeing me there, her mouth dropped open and tears filled her eyes. We then started walking toward each other, and when we were right there, I kissed her and she let me.

"I love you," I said.

"I do, too. I'm sorry for how I reacted."

"Understandable, baby. I truly wanted to tell you in a different way than how I did, but I believe my plan on getting you here feels better to me."

"Yeah, it is. When I read the last card, I just knew you'd be here." She lifted the card up and I read the corny poem that I came up with:

_Roses are red  
__Violets are blue  
__Meet me at the place  
__Where I'll always find you_

"I'll always find you because my heart leads me to you, Bella."

"As does mine, Edward."

The kiss that came next sealed the future we'd be traveling down for the rest of our lives. It may be hell at times, but it'll all be good and worth it in the end.


	24. Prompt 24: The darkest hour

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **24 – The darkest hour is just before dawn.

**Pen Name: **k8ln713

**Pairing/Character(s): **Edward/Bella

**Rating: **M

I always believed vampires mated with other vampires.

I'm wrong though.

My soulmate is a human girl named Bella.

She discovered my secret and she was okay with it, wanting to be one herself.

But then she found out she's not supposed to know.

No human is supposed to know.

And to rid that knowledge, it's either kill them or change them.

Bella's meant to be with me, so I will keep her with me forever.

"I'm scared, Edward," she says.

"You don't have to be, love. All will be right soon," I reply. "The darkest hour's just before dawn."


	25. Chapter 25:If at first you don't succeed

**A.N.: I'M DONEEEEEEEEEEEE! YAY!**

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **25 – If at first you don't succeed, try, try again.

**Pen Name: **k8ln713

**Pairing/Character(s): **Edward

**Rating: **M

I was an idiot to let her go.

I came to terms with that the minute she walked out my door.

I ran after her, called for her, knelt down in front of her and begged her for forgiveness.

But she told me I couldn't just say, 'I'm sorry.'

I had to work for it.

And everyday I worked for it.

I called her.

Sent her love notes and flowers.

She didn't want them.

But then I realized material things weren't what she wanted.

She just wanted _my love._

I kept trying till I succeeded in winning my Bella back.


	26. Practice Prompt 1: Sailboats

**A.N.: Here's the first practice prompt. Both practice prompts were pictures, but the entire challenge was the adages. Not that the adages were hard to write to, but I probably would have liked that both practice ones were adages, too, because then I would have been prepared more when we were give the official prompts, as I was expecting pictures this time around LOL!**

**But anyway... ENJOY!**

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: Practice Prompt 1 – **Beach/Sailboats

**Pen Name: **k8ln713

**Pairing/Character(s): **Bella/Edward

**Rating: **M

I made my way out of the water, just finishing my morning surf.

I stuck my board into the sand and slicked my hair back before reaching down for my towel that was laid out.

I dried myself off with it, then wrapped it around my shoulders.

I looked out towards the crystal blue water, the sun reflecting brightly against it.

So beautiful.

I sighed and turned just in time to see him… my favorite lifeguard.

He was gorgeous – tanned skin, bronze hair, red boardshorts. And black Ray Bans.

He took them off and looking directly at me, he winked.


	27. Practice Prompt 2: Jack o Lanterns

**A.N.: Practice Prompt #2! ENJOY!**

**And NOW I'm done! **

**See you all soon! BYE! xoxo**

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: Practice Prompt 2 – **Glass Pumpkin Candles

**Pen Name: **k8ln713

**Pairing/Character(s): **Bella/Edward

**Rating: **M

I collapse onto the couch after a long night of dealing with doorbell ringing and trick-or-treaters.

I really hate Halloween.

I put on a scary movie and halfway through, I'm freaked out and swear I'm hearing things in my house.

When I can't take it anymore, I shut it off.

Insane door knocking makes me jump and I slowly walk to the door.

When I pull it open, I see it's Edward, my boyfriend.

"Trick or treat."

I laugh, yanking him in. "You're in for a real treat, mister," I say before kissing him passionately.

"I love your _treats,_ Bella."


End file.
